


Slaying A High Dragon (Celebration)

by CaptainDemetrios



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Drunkenness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:59:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7817032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDemetrios/pseuds/CaptainDemetrios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iron Bull celebrates their first High Dragon kill with Arik. Arik gets super drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slaying A High Dragon (Celebration)

**Author's Note:**

> A somewhat sequel to this: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7704424

After they killed the dragon- and Arik recovered enough to get out of bed- Iron Bull congratulated him and they shared a drink.

 

And then another drink.

 

And another

 

And another. 

 

And maybe another after that? Arik couldn't remember anymore. 

 

He was no lightweight, but he had never been as drunk as he was right now. He didnt know how his still-weak legs made it back to his quarters. 

 

Arik fell into his boyfriend “Doriaaan~” 

 

“Oof. Arik? What is wrong with you?” Dorian held him upright.

 

“Bull shared a drink with me! And then, a lot more drinks.”

 

“Oh boy.” Dorian sighed and laid arik on the bed. Arik held onto Dorian’s shirt and pulled him down with him.

 

“Iiii’m not tired, Dorian.” Arik slurred. Dorian rolled his eyes 

 

“I am not having sex with you while you’re too drunk to stand, Amatus.” 

 

“Aw, no fun.” Arik let go of his shirt. 

 

Dorian kissed his temple. “You’re going to regret this in the morning, Amatus.” 

 

“I regret it now” Arik admit with a laugh, rubbing his throat. 

 

“Sleep it off, Amatus. I’ll be here when you’ve sobered up if you’re still feeling sexy.” Dorian took off Arik’s leg braces and started rubbing.

 

“I thought you were dead.” Arik said suddenly.

 

“I’m right here. Go to sleep.” Dorian soothed.

 

Arik woke with the worst hangover in his life the next morning, and Dorian’s ‘I told you so’s’ didn’t make it better. 

 


End file.
